callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Omega
, Nevada, United States of America |date = October 13th, 2025 |objective = Survive against the limitless waves of the undead. Begin Nikolai's grand scheme. |enemies = Zombies, Jolting Jacks, Nova 6 Bombers, Lightning Hounds, A.D.A.Ms, Avogadro |console = zm_white |multiplayer = Nuketown |zombies = Nuketown Zombies }} Alpha Omega is the seventh Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and the thirty-first map overall. The map was released on July 9th, 2019 on PlayStation 4, and was released on July 16th, 2019 for Xbox One and PC.https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/1144309634016129024 It serves as the penultimate map of the Aether Story. Overview Alpha Omega is a reimagined and remastered version of Nuketown Zombies. Set at the Broken Arrow facility prior to what was thought to be a nuclear explosion that leveled the testing site, Alpha Omega greatly expands on the original predecessor, adding new areas such as the other houses before the cul-de-sac, and allowing players to access the large underground bunker and research facility that resides below the surface. Players will have the ability to play as both Primis and Ultimis characters, though there cannot be two of the same character, such as a Primis and Ultimis Dempsey being present. The map also re-introduces the Ray Gun Mark II, this time with the ability to be upgraded into four variants, each of which possess their own special abilities. The Galvaknuckles from Call of Duty: Black Ops II also return in this map, costing 5000 points as opposed to the original 6000. Several new enemies are introduced in this map; the Lightning Hounds are electrified versions of normal Hellhounds, Nova 6 Bombers are mutated Nova 6 Crawlers with the ability to empower nearby zombies, and Jolting Jacks are another variant of Nova 6 Crawlers with the ability to shoot lightning ball-based projectiles towards the player. The Avogadro is featured in the map as the Demonic Announcer, final boss, and main antagonist. Features Weapons Easter Eggs Story Easter Egg The central Easter Egg for Alpha Omega is Electromagnetic Awakening Party which tasks the combined forces of Primis and Ultimis to begin to enact the plan of Primis Nikolai from his reading of the Kronorium, Beginning at a nuclear test site in Nevada. Music Easter Eggs * An easter egg song titled I Am The Well, sung by Clark S. Nova, can be activated by interacting with three A.D.A.M. heads in different parts of the map. ** Below the side of the bed closest to the wall in the upstairs of the Green House. ** In the corner of the small office before entering APD Control, in front of the open barrier. ** On a red chair to the left of the billiards table in the Lounge. * Another song titled Frequency can be activated by inputting the code 7283 into Rushmore, which turns the "Beds" area of the bunker into a disco. The song can only be heard while in the area. Miscellaneous Easter Eggs * Several different four digit codes can be inserted into Rushmore, which can be used to activate small hidden easter eggs. * The player can activate Sergeant A.D.A.M., who acts similar to the Civil Protector from Shadows of Evil. He can be activated by finding the four authorization codes and inputting them into Rushmore. ** Operation Toy Soldier Code - On a clipboard beneath the world map in the Operations house. This one is always the same 7626. ** Sawyer Code - On a desk to the left of the Saug 9mm, in the corner on the other side of the room to the left of the door to the street, and upstairs on the console at the back of the room in the APD Interrogation house. ** McCain Code - Under a stack of papers on a console next to the blast doors within the APD Control. Melee or shot the stack of papers to reveal the code. ** Pernell Code - In the drawer of the desk on the second floor of the Yellow House. Requires a key to open, which can be found in a key box in the small office in Solitary. * Shooting off all of the A.D.A.M. heads around the map will cause the next round to consist only of A.D.A.Ms. After completing this round, the player will be rewarded with a free perk, which can be collected in front of the Nuketown sign. * Knifing off all of the A.D.A.M. heads around the map will summon a "weeping angel" A.D.A.M., who will constantly follow the player around, but will freeze in place when looked at. This particular A.D.A.M. is immune, and will only disappear by reuniting it with a female A.D.A.M. in the Generators. From there, the two will enter the upstairs shed and reward the player with a self-revive. * Knifing off all of the A.D.A.M. heads around the map with Galvaknuckles will spawn an A.D.A.M. next to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Upon aiming at it, the player will trigger a jumpscare of an A.D.A.M. head. * There is a lone A.D.A.M. located in the desert behind the Green House, and aiming at it with a sniper scope will trigger a jumpscare. Quotes Reels, Radios, Punch Cards and Audio Players Documents and Letters Gallery AlphaOmega Artwork BO4.jpg|Logo. AlphaOmega Poster BO4.jpg|Poster of Alpha Omega Alpha Omega Map.png|Map of Alpha Omega. Videos “Alpha Omega” Aether Returns – Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 Video Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – "Alpha Omega" Gameplay Trailer Trivia * Alpha Omega is described as "4 times the size of the map Nuketown Zombies" from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. * It is revealed in the final cutscene that while it was severly damaged by it, it was not the nuclear explosion that destroyed Camp Edward, but rather Samantha, who destroyed the entire facility upon emerging from a teleporter upon witnessing her father's death. * If the player uses Theater Mode and remains aboveground when the nuke goes off, it will come to light that nothing has changed. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Maps